Damnable Disaster
by Cutthroat Pixie
Summary: Regulus Black/Bellatrix Lestrange You never meant for it to go this far.


Title: Damnable Disaster  
Pairing: Regulus Black/Bellatrix Lestrange  
Summary: You never meant for it to go this far.  
Notes: Written for Hannah, my favouritest cousin in the whole world. :)

* * *

_Softly killing, this damnable disaster_

_Gently writhing, her dastardly deeds_

_Sweet evil does deep damage _

_Naïve, teaching devilish dancing_

You never meant for it to go this far, never would have dreamt you two would end up this way. Yet, somehow, you knew this is exactly what would happen. From the moment those mischievous smiles of hers started touching a place beyond childhood wonder, you imagined this exact outcome, fancied the idea of her thoughts and desires matching yours.

Once, there were walls, boundaries, lines in the sand. _It's wrong _was enough for you, a simple thought to keep you from a complex disaster. Somewhere along the way, though, she climbed those walls with nothing more than a sensual flick of her hair, a red-smeared grin, and cold finger tips.

You stopped caring, and that is where it all went so very wrong, in the best way possible.

As a child, she was somebody you looked up to, somebody you strived to be like. Everything a person should be, she was, and more. You could not have her soft curves, her feminine wiles, but her cold, confident demeanour was something you could reach for, a goal that could be attained. A child's admiration is what you now see twisted from within. You once tried to deny it, push it down, pass it off as nothing more than a fond love for an older cousin.

Funny how things change.

You want to blame her for the damnation you both will surely suffer. You cannot deny her of anything she may want-- never could-- and she knows this better than anyone else. She has done so much for you, been so much to you; you would forever be bathed in guilt for simply thinking about saying no to anything she asked of you. All she has to do is smile at you, a request forming on her thin lips, and you acquiesce before she even begins speaking.

Clearly, this is all her fault, for taking advantage of your inability to turn her down.

Perhaps, though, it is your fault, for letting her take advantage to begin with.

She says it does not matter, either way. Disaster takes no pity, and the ruins care not who caused them to fall. All that matters is that right now, you two are surely on the path to destruction.

The worst part is, you have never felt this good. You are falling, sinking deeper into a pit you will one day be unable to escape from, and every inch feels sweeter than the last. With every kiss, each single caress, you push yourself farther from grace.

Sometimes you wish there was a way to go back. Other times, you pray that there never will be any reason to.

---

_Surreptitious whisperings_

_Atropine-like fingertips_

_Burning, hot, untouched, tight flesh_

_Lovers and bed mates, entwined_

_Metre stops, your time is out_

The first time was horrifying, for you. Not the frightening, scared shitless sort of horrifying, but the exhilarating, anticipatory kind. The type that nearly bursts your heart through your ribcage, that nearly makes you wonder if you ever actually learned to breathe at all, or to speak.

She was entirely composed, of course. Her silken hair sprawled out evenly on her pillow, and you could not help but touch it. She laughed at all your compliments, casting them aside, thinking you naïve, knowing of your inexperience in these matters. 'How are you to know I am beautiful, if you have not one other to compare me to?' The question had been a valid one, and the point was fair, but instead of coming up with an answer, you kissed her, breaking off her laughter as she began using her mouth for less mocking actions.

Before that moment, you had been doubtful. You still were, somewhat, and very nervous, but she made you feel better, she lead you along, telling you what you were doing right, what felt good, guiding you and loving you and _oh god _it felt so much better than you ever could have imagined.

That night, for the very first time, you came in the presence of another person, and it was not nearly as embarrassing as you thought it would be. When you had both finished, she'd petted your hair, tickled your ribs, and drifted off to sleep with a soft (it was still odd, thinking of anything about her as soft), "Goodnight, Regulus."

---

_Sinful love, secret lust of kin_

_Abominable temptation inside_

_Dark soul, tumultuous feelings within_

It was not supposed to be a _thing_, and it never would be, what you two had. She was just… a helpful older cousin and any desire the two of you felt for one another prior to her offer was coincidental. Any desire to continue on with her was because of convenience, really. She was there, you were there, and both willing-- it was easy, simple, and not at all complicated.

Only it was. Just a bit.

You two had always been close-- this was just another way, really. But, even your own family would surely not accept this, and so it had to be kept secret (something you thought would be a lot harder for her than it was-- she was actually surprisingly good at keeping things secret). Everything was hidden, and oh so sordid, and like she said, "If nobody knows, it is almost as if it never happened."

But you would know, the two of you. Long after this all ended (_if_ it ended, you sometimes thought, just a tad bit hopeful), you both would still have memories of all that had transpired in those stolen moments. You couldn't help but wonder if it would make things weird between you-- not on her end, nothing fazed her, but on yours.

You would just have to wait and find out, you supposed.

---

_Always favoured, in her eyes_

_Childhood mem'ries, unique love_

_Telling stories, teasing lies_

_Now break taboo, go above_

_Familial lines mean nothing_

_Allow her lips to wander_

_Hear her voice, its gentle ring_

_Emotions flowing yonder _

_Hands glide along skin, harsh, yet_

_Loving nature fills her touch_

_Familiar hands, served different_

_Purposes, growing up_


End file.
